


Fall Fast

by captshirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, nikthan, thanks for sending in a prompt! i hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captshirogane/pseuds/captshirogane
Summary: Shiro becomes a new customer at Keith's thrift shop. What happens next is something he least expected.





	

Sometimes working at a resale clothing shop had its benefits-- **SOMETIMES**. The rest of the time, Keith Kogane found himself wanting to bang his head against the counter from how fucking _dumb_ most of his customers were. Either they were dumb, annoying, slow, or all fucking three combined. He would be behind the counter just absolutely _flabbergasted_ by the other person. 

However, he would soon realize he was in for a real treat today. 

He'd just been doing a checkup in all the aisles of the clothing shop (thankfully he didn't have to be at the counter MUCH today), when in the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a rather fine male specimen. It'd been a _while_ since a dosage of eye candy had ever stumbled into a place like  The Lioness' Prowess. It didn't beat places like Voltron right down the block, which had fantastic street style clothes. But this was the only place he was able to get a job offer at, so he had to make do with it. 

When he turned all the way around, he could have sworn his jaw met the floor. That man was absolutely... _FLAWLESS!_ His dark skin appeared poreless; his hair was slicked back and looked lustrous and magnificent; he could even tell that he spent a lot of time working on his body because of how toned it appeared. His chest was broad and muscular, as was the rest of his body. All Keith was thinking about was how he would like to sneak him to bed tonight, but he knew he wasn't going to be that lucky. After all, what was a mere mortal compared to a God? There was no way he'd be lucky enough to score a night--or even a relationship--with him. Oh God, he was already contemplating a _relationship_ with the man! That was too soon. 

"Excuse me, do you work here?" A voice snapped him out of his daze. Oh man, he was completely zoned out for a moment there, too! Goddamn. He already had it bad for this looker, and he didn't even get his name yet. 

Shaking himself out of it, he answered: "Y-yeah. How can I help you?" 

"I'm ready to check out, if you don't mind; there's no one at the counter right now." What? Seriously? Where did his co-worker go off to? Was she on break? 

"Yes. Right this way." 

As Keith began checking out each item, he started to make some light conversation with the other man. Hopefully if he tried hard enough, he would get the other man interested in someone like him. 

"You actually picked pretty decent clothes from this section. You've got a good eye." 

The dark-skinned man chuckled. "Well, it runs in the family, I guess. As they say the brain isn't where the resemblance stops..." 

"--You just quoted Hamilton." _Good looks AND good taste. I want him I want him I want him I want him **I WANT HIM** \--_

"That I did." He ran his hand through his hair. "Name's Shiro, by the way. I'm probably going to be coming up here a lot since I'm kind of on a clothes budget."

"Shiro. I'll remember that." He flashed him a smile as he scanned another item. Geez, this guy knew how to save, too.

"It's nice to meet you, Keith," Shiro replied, glancing at his name-tag. Keith was already in the process of scanning the last item. 

"That would be 39$ even." 

"Here you go," he responded. "You can keep that extra dollar." 

Keith bade farewell to 'Shiro' as he picked up his things and left the shop and then proceeded to count the money he received, until he noticed a small little slip of paper within the money. 

_There is no way._

He placed the money on the counter and scrambled to unfold the piece of paper. 

_It's his number. IT'S HIS NUMBER. FUCK_

Oh. He was _definitely_ going to call him up. Yeah, working at this damn resale clothing shop _did_ sometimes have its benefits.


End file.
